He's just a worthless hoodlum
by Mew.Hinote
Summary: Dallas Winston. The toughest greaser in all of Tulsa. The guy with a police record a mile long. What happens when a new girl comes to town? Will she hate him like many others? Or somehow fall in love with him? Rated Teen for Langauge.
1. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah. P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down on my bed, preparing to write in my diary. Leah had just gotten it for me, even though I wasn't too fond of diaries. But none the less, I was tired and had nothing better to do, so I decided I might as well use it. It was late at night, so I grabbed my bedside flashlight and my pencil and began writing.

"Dear Diary,

My name is Ciara Tribal. I'm 16 and I recently moved here to Tulsa with my sister Leah, who just turned 18. What exactly should I say? I've never had a diary before. I guess I'll start with a basic description of myself and my family. I have long, dark brown hair, with faint blond highlights, and light greyish green eyes. I have a thin body, but not too thin. I'm also around 5'4, 5'5 ish. My sister? She's sorta the same, except her hair's longer. and she's a bit taller than me. My family? Um, well, except for Leah, I have no family. My parents were killed in a fire and both had no siblings...that I know of at least. My grandparents have been dead for about 5 years now. Hmmm. What else can I say? Well, let's see...I'm shy most of the time. Leah's real friendly though. She could talk for hours on end about anything. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING. I'm also very headstrong and normally hyper. That's one thing Leah and I have in common. We're always either yelling at each other or bouncing off the walls because we had too much sugar. So I guess you could say she's pretty nice...for an older sister. I better get to bed. I can hear her coming up the stairs. I'll never live it down if she finds out I'm actually writing in a diary."

The light flicked on in my room. I heard laughing.

"You're actually using that diary?" Leah said, leaning in my doorway.

"What? This? Oh I was just..." I said as I quickly closed the diary.

"I never thought you'd actually use it." Leah said.

"Oh shut it!" I said and flung a pillow in her direction.

She quickly dodged it, but turned around around and grabbed it just as fast, fliinging it back at me.

"Get to bed silly. Now." She said, laughing.

"Why?" I said, "It's still summer vacation. I don't have school or anything."

"Because you and I are gonna explore the town tomorrow. That's why." Leah said, smirking.

I hated it when she smirked at me. That meant she had something planned. And I wouldn't like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness. I wanna see if anybody likes this story before I continue. Rate & Review!

PS-If you wanna be in my story, just ask!

PSS- I'm also going by how they look in the movie. So yeah...


	2. Welcome to Tulsa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I feel oh so special now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morining

I awoke to the smell of eggs. _Leah must be making breakfast..._I thought as I got out of bed. I looked at the clock. It read 11:00. I went and got a shower, brushed my teeht, and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing faded jeans, a light blue shirt with the word 'Angel' written in yellow, and my normal black sneakers. I tied my hair up in a tight but neat ponytail, and slipped my favorite neckalce on. It was an amethyst on a tiny gold chain. Amethyst was my birthstone, and my mother gave me that necklace when I was 10 years old. My mother was a kind lady. She loved both me and Leah very much, but I was always the baby in the family. I got almost anything.

"Ciara!" I heard Leah call, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" I called, about to make my way downstairs.

"Come on! I wanna get going." She said.

"Bitch..." I muttered under my breath and sat at the table.

"I love you too." Leah said with a fake smile. She gave me my breakfast and we quietly ate. By the time we were ready to go, it was noon. We left the house, I had my key in my pocket. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed Leah. She was jumping and dancing around like an idiot. We passed a lot where 7 boys were playing football. They stopped for a second and looked at us. One of them did a wolf whistle-Whether it was at me or Leah, I wasn't sure of, but I felt my ears get red. I looked over that way and saw the guy who did the wolfwhistle get slapped in the back of the head. I turned my head and giggled a bit. Leah suddenly stopped. And I bumped right into her. I didn't notice it, but one of the boys had walked up.

"Sorry about Two-bit," he said, blushing.

"It's ok. Ci and are used to boys liking us." Leah said.

"My name's Ponyboy Curtis." the boy said, smiling, "Over there are my brothers and our friends. Wanna come meet them?"

She looked at me and we both nodded at the same time. Ponyboy walked over to the others and we followed.

"These two are my older brothers, Darry and Sodapop." He said, pointing to a big, strong looking man and one with movie star looks. "This here's Johnny Cade." he added, pointing to a shorter kid with dark hair and dark eyes. He remided me of a lost puppy for some reason. "This is Steve Randle," he continued, pointing to a guy who looked about a year older than me. He actually kind of scared me a bit. "This is Two-bit Matthews. His real name's Keith though." he sad. Two-bit looked down at his feet, trying not to do anything to get slapped again. "And this is Dallas Winston, but we all call him Dally." Ponyboy said. Dallas looked mean. He scared more than the monster under the bed when I was 5.

"My name's Leah Tribal, and this is my little sister Ciara." Leah said.

I glared at her. I hated it when she called me her little sister. It seems to make people always think I'm younger than I actually am.

"Are you girls new around here? I'm sure I would have remembered faces as beautiful as yours," Two-bit said.

"Yeah, we just moved here a few days ago." I said.

"Do you guys know how to play football? You could play with us if you'd like." Darry said.

I looked at Leah eagerly.

"Sure. Why not?" Leah said, smiling.

It was Johnny, Ponyboy, Me, Leah, and Dally against Darry, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-bit. At first it seemed as though Darry's team was going easy on us because we were girls, but I soon showed them not to even think of going easy on me. The game lasted until it began getting dark, leaving our team the winners. The guys walked us home. It turned out we lived right next door to the Curtis's.

"Why don't you guys hang out with us for a bit?" Sodapop offered, putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Sure." I said, grinning.

So we went inside and sat around. After a while we played poker and I schooled each of them by kicking their asses each time.

"Oh come on!" Steve shouted.

I laughed. Once again, I had beaten him and the others.

"Hey Ci. It's now 1 AM. I think we should get going." Leah said.

"Do I have too?" I said in my most whiney voice possible.

"Yes. You do. You have to get to bed." Leah said.

I frowned. "Quit treating me like a little kid, would ya? I'm 16 now!" I said.

"Well, you guys could always come over tomorrow if you'd like." I heard Ponyboy say.

"Ok, we'll be over around 10 if I can get her lazy butt out of bed." Leah said, "That ok with you guys?"

"Look who's talking..." I muttered as the group nodded. We said good night and walked over to our house. The minute I walked in the door, I went up to my room, jumped on my bed, and fell right asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, that's alot. o.o But then again, I have written more in other stories. Anywho, ya'll know the drill. XD Two in the same day...I'm on a bit of a roll.


	3. Where did she go?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.

Erm yeah...about any spelling mistakes and such...Sorry. My computer's being wierd.

Again- Thanks for the reviews everyone. Fweee! I feel very loved. hee hee

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

I woke up, but this time there was no egg smell, there was't even a single noise. I looked at my bedside clock. It said 8:00.

_Huh...Normally Leah's up by now..._I thought.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and tip toed to Leah's room. She wasn't there. I looked all over the house and couldn't find her anywhere. By the time I was done looking, it was 9:30. I made myself a quick breakfast and decided I'd better meet the guys. So I walked all the way over there and saw a note on the door.

"_Ciara & Leah,_

_We went to the Dingo to eat for a bit, so meet us there? Directions are on the bottom._

_Sodapop"_

I looked at the directions. They looked easy enough to follow. So I made my way down. About halfway there, I was aware of a car following me. I remembered what the others told us about Socs and Greasers and the rivalry between the groups last night. I didn't look back, just out of fear of being caught. The car sped up a bit and I walked faster. It pulled ahead of me and 3 well dressed Socs came out.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking alone?" the first one said.

"Maybe we should teach her not to walk alone." said another, pulling out a switchblade.

"Not like anyone's gonna stop us." the third added.

They pinned me down and the second one held the blade to my neck. They started to laugh evilly and I panicked. I couldn't move. I was about to die.

"Oh shit! Let's get out of here!" One of the guys screamed. I hadn't noticed he'd averted his gaze. I looked over and saw someone running towards us. The Scs jumped in their car and drove off. I was even more surprised when I saw who it was who had saved me. The one who didn't say a word to me all last night. The one who kept staring at me all night. Dally. I got up slowly, but my legs felt like cement and I fell back down. Dally extended his hand and helped me up.

"Did you even listen last night?" he asked.

"Yeah...but Leah's missing and it's only a short walk..." I said. I stared into his eyes. I don't exactly blame the Socs for running. I'd run right now too if my legs didn't feel like cement and he didn't still have a grip on my hand.

He sighed.

"You should have just waited if your sister wasn't there." he said, looking very angry.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start treating me like a kid too!" I shouted. I tried to pull my hand out of his, but the harder I pulled, the tighter his grip got. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"And let you get jumped again?!" he yelled back at me.

I sighed. He got me there. I just stopped trying to get out of his grip.

"Come on. The others are probably back at the house right now. We'll have them help find your sister." he said, beginning to calm down.

I silently nodded and we walked back to the Curtis's house, not even saying a word to each other. When we walked in, I saw everyone there that was there the night before. Except Leah.

"Hey Dal...Ciara? What're doing with Dally?" Soda asked.

I was about to explain, but Dally cut me off.

"She was coming to see you guys, but she got jumped..." he said.

"And he saved me." I added.

"Woah...Dally actually saved someone from getting jumped?" Two-bit said.

"Shut up!" Dally said, and he walked into the kitchen, clearly mad at something.

"Sooo...I guess he doesn't normally save people, does he?" I said to no one in particular.

The whole gang shook their head.

"Hey wait a second...where's your sister?" Steve said.

"I have no clue. Hence why I was alone." I said, "I woke up and she wasn't there."

"She didn't leave any notes? Anything?" Sodapop asked.

I shook my head. "Not a single thing..." I said.

**Leah's POV**

I was walking down the street, confused. I had no clue where I was going. I wanted to pick a few things from the store, but soon, I got lost on my way home. I looked ahead and saw two girls talking. One had dirty blonde, short hair, and she looked pretty ok. The other had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, and she also looked ok. Then what the others said to us last night came to mind.

_They said to be careful of Socs when walking alone...but they also said Socs have fancy cars and everything...These girls don't look very much like Socs..._I thought. After fighting with myself for a few minutes, I decided to go over and introduce myself.

"Hi." I said, "My name's Leah Tribal."

"Hey." the brown haired one said, "I'm Katy and this is my friend Caryn."

I smiled. The were actually really nice. I kept thinking I wouldn't like it here, but I told Ci that she would just to boost her confidence. Now I was beginning to think I really would like it here.

**Ciara's POV**

I sighed. We'd been looking for Leah for hours on end. I was starting to get worried. We split up a few hours ago. Soda and Steve checked the west side of town, Pony and Johnny took the South, Darry and Two-bit the East, and me and Dally the North. After countless hours of searching, we finally just gave up and went back to the Curtis's. It was beginning to get dark. I was watching the window, Steve and Soda were playing poker, Two-bit was watching Mickey, Pony and Johnny were in Pony's room, doing homework, Dally was outside having a smoke, and Darry was sitting in the chair, reading the paper. The phone rang, and Darry picked it up. And even though I wasn't supposed to, I listened in...just in case it was Leah.

"Hello?" Darry said.

The voice at the other end talked for a bit.

"Sure thing. I'm sure the guys would love it." He said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion as he hung up the phone. He walked back out into the living room.

"Katy and Caryn are coming over for a bit. They say they found a girl who knows us." he said, sitting back down in his chair and continued reading the paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Might type more later though. Ya'll know the drill!

PS- Caryn belongs to dorkyduck and Katy belongs to Horse-Lover-Dig.


	4. Nice? Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.Sorry, but this one's gonna be short because I kinda have a project to do for Science class.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who's Caryn and Katy?" I asked, my eyebrow still raised.  
"Oh just a few friends." Two-bit said, smirking.  
About an hour past before the door opened. I looked up and saw Leah with two girls I'd never seen before. One was about my height, with short dirty blonde hair, and the other was a little taller, with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. I was guessing they were Katy and Caryn, but I had no clue.  
"Oh my god! Ciara!" Leah said as she threw her arms around my neck.  
"Leah...I appreciate you missing me...but...you're kinda choking me..." I gasped out.  
She quickly took her arms off my neck and sat down next to me.  
"Sorry." She said, smiling slightly, " Oh, Ciara. This is Katy and this is Caryn." she said, introducing me to the two girls who had followed her in.  
"Hi." I said shyly.  
"Hi!" the one named Caryn said, waving slightly.  
The other one just muttered "Hi."  
Caryn looked over at Two-bit, who still hadn't noticed that the visitors had arrived. She silently walked up behind him and screamed in his ear.  
"Hi Two-bit!" she shouted.  
Two-bit jumped up and we all laughed.  
"What the-?! Oh hi Caryn!!!" He shouted back, finally realizing she was there.  
After we had all settled down, they guys were gonna play poker again, but didn't want me playing because they knew I'd kick their asses like I did the previous night. So instead, I decided to go outside since I noticed Dally still didn't come in, and I wanted to thank him. When I walked outside, I saw him leaning on the railing, smoking.  
"Hey." I said, kind of scared.  
He just stayed quiet.  
"I just wanted to thank you...you know...for earlier." I said.  
He looked at me.  
"No problem. I guess since you're one of us now I might as well protect ya." he said.  
I was a little surprised. He didn't seem like the Dally I met before. He seemed nice...well...almost. He definitly wasn't as frightening as before.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shelby-I shall try to ignore them. XD But If I get anymore...I shall grab marshmallows and roast them over the flames! Mwahahahaha!  
...k, I'm done now. If I get the chance to write more later I will.  
lol, this should have been up a few minutes ago, but my computer's being a pain in my butt.


	5. Mickey Mouse Underwear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.  
Decided to write a bit more. If you messaged me at all about something, I'll get back to you ASAP, but my email's being a bitch and won't let me log in. XD------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dally averted his gaze to the stars. He looked like he was thinking about something. He must have noticed me staring, because he turned his head to look at me.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said, confused.  
I quickly looked the other way, blushing.  
"No...It's nothing..." I said shyly.  
_What is wrong with me? _I thought_ Why am I blushing? Surely I can't like him...I mean seriously. He's Dallas Winston. The toughest, coldest, meanest greaser ever. Or is he?  
_I glanced back over at him. In the moonlight, he actually looked pretty good looking. He didn't scare me at all anymore. He looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Two-bit, who was running out of the house, screaming at the top of his lungs...in his underwear...Which had Mickey Mouse on it. I looked back to see everyone laughing inside. I went inside, with Dally following.  
"Ok...what did you guys do...?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing..." Caryn said innocently, hiding Two-bit's clothes behind her back.  
I saw them and my eyes went wide.  
"I don't even want to know!" I said.  
"Or do you?" Leah said.  
"Do I?" I said, acting stupid.  
The group laughed even more, this time even Dally crack a smile. Katy walked behind Dally and me, and locked the door. Shortly after, Two-bit came running back. He tried to come in, but the door was, of course, still locked.  
"Come on guys! Let me in!" he said.  
"Say you're sorry!" Katy and Caryn both said in unison.  
I looked confused. I looked over at Leah, who motioned for me to come here. I went over to her and she whispered something in my ear.  
"He kept on ignoring the girls, so they took his clothes off while he was napping. He woke up to find them missing, got so scared, and ran out screaming." she whispered, holding back a laugh.  
I began giggling.  
"I'm sorry! Now let me in! Please?" He said.  
Katy and Caryn snickered. They opened the door and as Two-bit ran in, Caryn tackled him. They both turned as red as a bunch of tomatoes when they realized how wrong they looked. The rest of us laughed until our faces turned red. After a few hours, we decided to have a sleepover. Everyone decided to stay, and Leah and I ran over to our house quick and got our things. I was now wearing my pajama pants, and my sports bra.  
"You sure that's safe to wear, Ci?" Leah said.  
"Yeah," I said, "I trust these guys."  
"Well that's a first..." she said back.  
I was clearly aware that almost all the guys had their eyes glued to my bra. I just sighed, rolled my eyes, and pulled out my drawing tablet. I was fairly good at drawing ponies...even though my old friends called them donkeys. I got mad at one of them, who I had a csush on at that time, and punched in the face, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. I could easily look at someone, capture their personality, and draw them as a pony. I decided to draw all of us as ponies.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's it for now. Might write more later. Tell me what ya'll think. XD I might decide to seriously draw the gang as ponies now...I think I'll draw some nice Mickey Mouse undies on the Two-bit pony.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.  
Wheee! Yahoo's not being a bitch anymore! XD  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
When I was quite satisfied that my ponies were fine, I became aware of someone looking over my shoulder. I looked and saw Ponyboy looking at my drawing.  
"Wow...You're quite good at drawing." He said.  
"Thanks." I said quitely, "I can't draw people very well, but ponies seem to just call to me...no pun intended."  
He laughed and looked at the ponies. One had a cheesy grin and Mickey Mouse underwear on it, another had a cigarette in his mouth, one had his little pony nose stuck in a book, another had a bundle of wood on it's back, two of them were roolling over, as if they were laughing, and one looked really sad. The sad one was squished between the one with a cigarette, and the one with the book. There was also other ponies in the picture. One was laughing at the one with the underwear, another was trying to help the one with the wood, and two were sitting right in the middle of it all, the smaller one wore a smirk on her face and the bigger one just sat there grinning like an idiot. I reviewed over and over and felt as though something was missing. I couldn't place just what though. I just sighed and put my tablet back in my bag. I looked around. Darry, Soda, Steve, Pony, and Johnny had apparently all gone to sleep. I saw Two-bit flirting with Caryn, Leah and Katy talking, and Dally just standing there.  
"Whatcha doing?" I said, looking up into his eyes. I didn't realize until now how much taller than me he actually was.  
"Nothing..." he said.  
I frowned.  
"I know! How about we all play Truth or Dare?" I said, smiling.  
Two-bit and Dally both glared at me, but I just kept smiling, and the other girls did as well. Soon the boys founfd they were outnumbered, and decided to play.  
"Ok, who's gonna go first." Leah said.  
"I will! Since I'm the youngest." I said, "Two-bit...Truth or Dare."  
"Dare." he said.  
"I dare you to..." I said, "Go 1 whole week without watching any Mickey Mouse at all."  
He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"And if I don't?" He questioned.  
"I'll sick Dally on you." I smirked.  
This time it was Dally's turn to look at me like I was crazy, none the less he smirked over a Two-bit. Two-bit gulped and agreed.  
"Your turn then." Leah said.  
"Caryn. Truth or Dare." Two-bit said slyly.  
"Dare." Caryn said.  
"I dare you to kiss me." Two-bit said, grinning with his cheesy grin, "On the lips."  
Caryn turned bright red. She turned to face him and gave him a kiss, which soon turned long and passionate. Dally nudged me and pointed to a pile of our shoes, and I, knowing exactly what he was thinking, pick one up and threw it at them, shouting "Get a room you two!"  
We all burst out laughing, including Two-bit and Caryn. Soon it began to get late and we decided to get to sleep. As the lights went out, I found I couldn't sleep. I was on the couch, while everyone else was on the floor. I thought I was the only one left awake, but I noticed I was wrong when I saw Dally next to the couch.  
"Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked.  
"I dunno. I guess I can't sleep." I said.  
I heard him sigh. Though I didn't know for sure, I was beginning to think he liked me.  
_Naw...he can't like me...Dallas Winston likes nobody!_ I thought.  
I felt him climb on to the couch next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Better?" he whispered in my ear.  
"Much...Thanks." I mumbled as I began to doze off.  
"No problem." I heard him say.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Haha...That's all for this chapter. I might post another chapter tonight if I get it done. Thanks!


	7. New Punching Bag

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.  
I kept saying that I wasn't gonna update to day so I can play my new game, but I love you guys far too much!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dally's POV**  
The next morning I woke up and saw Ciara sleeping next to me. My arms were around her waist, and it took me a few minutes to remember what happened last night. I moved a stray strand of hair out of Ciara's face. God, was she beautiful.  
_What am I thinking? _I thought_ I must be going soft!_  
I just kept staring at her until I noticed the TV turned up so loud it could wake the dead. I looked to see Mickey Mouse's number 1 fan watching the TV.  
"Turn that damn thing down Two-bit! Some of us are trying to sleep ya know!" I heard Ciara shout.  
She was apperantly awake now. Then again, so was everyone else.  
**Ciara's POV**  
Two-bit apprently didn't here me when I shouted.I opened my eyes and realized I was still laying next to Dally. I turned red really fast. He just smirked down at me.  
"What was that for?!" Two-bit shouted.  
I turned around and saw Leah, Caryn, and Katy sitting on top of Two-bit, who was now laying flat on stomach. I laughed a little bit.  
"For ignoring Ciara and for having that thing up so fucking loud when everyone's trying to sleep." Katy said.  
Two-bit just glared at her, and Leah looked over a me with a confused look on her face. I immeaditly noticed that she obviously knew about Dally sleeping next to me.  
"I couldn't sleep." I mouthed to her.  
She nodded her head in understandment. After pointless argueing, Two-bit finnaly turned the TV down and I fell back asleep, in Dally's arms once more.  
**Leah's POV**  
I saw Ciara fall back asleep next to Dally and began thinking.  
_Something is definitely wrong with that girl...She never used to let a guy sleep next to her. Normally if she couldn't sleep, she woke me up. Then again, Caryn and Katy did tell me Dally was treating Ciara way different than he treats most girls. _I thought.  
Though I had only been here for about a week, I've already heard so many rumors about him...at least I hoped they were rumors.  
"Oh wait a second...didn't Ciara dare Two-bit to go without Mickey for a week last night?" I said.  
Two-bit looked scared. He was obviously hoping none of us would remember.  
"Looks like someone just got himself a new punching bag." Katy said.  
Dally gave a small chuckle.  
"Don't worry Two-bit. I won't go too hard on you." he said.  
Two-bit gulped and ran out of the house. That's when I saw a confused Sodapop watching from the doorway.  
"What did I miss?" he said.  
"Oh nothing..." I said innocently.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May write more later...probably will too. XD

Sorry about the shortness though... (runs off to play DS)


	8. New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.

Eeep! Sorry for leaving ya'll hanging. My friend called and I got caught up in listening to 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. For some reason it reminds me of Dally. XD Anyways...here's part 8!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ciara's POV**

The sun shone in my eyes, waking me up.  
"Damn Sun..." I whispered.  
I heard Dally chuckle.  
"Morning" I said.  
"Morning" he said and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Aww! Look at the lovebirdies!" I heard Leah say.  
I looked up and saw her and Soda standing above us, laughing like morons.  
"Jealous?" I asked, smirking.  
"Nope." Leah said, smiling.  
"Whatever...I gotta go get a shower..." I said as I got up.  
I walked over to the bathroom, took my clothes off, turned the water on, and stepped inside. The hot water felt good, and I would have stayed in there forever...if Leah didn't pound on the door after about a half hour. I quickly got out, and got dressed in the change of clothes I had brought(A/N: Use your imagination, kk?). When I walked into the kitchen, Two-bit was shoveling food into his mouth and everyone else was talking.  
"Well look who's finally up!" Caryn said.  
I just rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It read 11:48.  
"Dun worry...this is a typical time for her to wake up." Leah said, giggling.  
"Oh haha. You're a comedian, Leah." I sad with a fake laugh as I sat next to Dally.  
"Hey, who wants to play football?" Soda said, smiling.  
We all jumped up, except Caryn, who just scoffed.  
"What's the matter baby?" Two-bit asked her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"You know how I feel about football!" she said, with a fake sad face.  
"Well, you don't have to play. But I'm hyper, and I need to blow off some energy." I laughed.  
Soon all of them started to laugh, and Dally put his arm on my shoulder. I blushed like mad and I heard him chuckle.  
We finally convinced Caryn to at least come and watch us, and as we made our way to the lot, we heard screaming. I jerked my head in the direction I heard it from. It sounded like a girl's voice.  
"What's the matter Ci?" I heard Dally say.  
"I hear screaming..." I said and ran off in that direction.  
"Oh lord..." Leah mumbled, following me.  
The rest of the gang followed, but I was in the lead. The screaming grew closer and I saw 3 drunk Socs circling a young girl, who was about 14. She had light brown hair, which was just below her shoulders, but in a ponytail, and blue eyes.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed.  
I ran up to one of the Socs and punched him hard in the jaw.  
"You little bitch..." he said.  
He was about to swing back, but Dally stepped in front of me and punched him in the gut so hard he fell to the ground. The other two ran off, and as soon as he felt a little better, he ran off too.  
"You ok...?" I heard Pony say to the girl.  
"Y-Yeah." she said.  
"My name is Ponyboy Curtis." he said.  
She blushed and said, "I'm Lulu."  
Ponyboy introduced each of us and asked her if she wanted to come play football with us.  
"Sure." she said, smiling.  
And with that, we made our way to the lot once more.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I promise I'll update again real soon. Hopefully tonight. XD 


	9. Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah.

Well, my life's now horrible. My cat is anorexic(quite literally...he won't eat...) and my MP3 got washed in the washing machine because my mom forgot to check my pockets before washing my jacket. So it's ruined. Perfect, right? Anywho, back to the story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When we got to the lot, we paired off into teams. It was Me, Dally, Leah, Katy, Two-bit, and Johhny vs Lulu, Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, and Steve. This time they knew not to go easy on us, but we still won. Dally lifted me on up and gave me a piggy back ride and we began walking home.  
"So Lulu...where do you live?" Pony spoke up.  
"With my aunt...right down the street. I was taking a walk when I got jumped. My aunt never told me anything about this whole Greaser/Soc thing." Lulu said, sadly.  
"Most adults don't know." Pony said.  
"It's ok now. I'm really glad I met you guys." she said, suddenly smiling.  
The sun had set long ago, and the stars were shining brightly. I looked up, still on Dally's back, and looked at the stars. They were one thing that always amazed me. No matter how dull or horrible things were down here, they were always there, up above, shining bright with happiness.  
"You ok, Ci?" I heard Dally ask.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just looking at the stars." I said.  
"I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to go see a movie or something with me sometime." he said.  
"Sure...I'd love that Dally." I said, blushing so hard my face was red all over.  
I rested my head on Dally's shoulder and started to doze off.  
Next thing I knew, I was laying on the couch in the Curtis house, with Dally sleeping next to me and the smell of bacon filling my nose. I smiled at Dally and removed his arm from my waist very carefully and tiptoed into the kitchen, where I saw Darry cooking breakfast.  
"Morning Dar." I said.  
"Morning. I'm surprised you're awake so early." he said.  
"Yummmmm!" I said, sniffing the bacon and eggs, "God that smells good...I just realized I skipped dinner yesterday."  
"Yeah...you fell asleep and Dal just layed you on the couch." he said, "Hey, would you might waking Soda and Pony for me?"  
"No prob." I said, and walked to their room. I snickered to myself.  
"Wake up!" I shouted and jumped on their bed.  
Soda threw a pillow at me.  
"I'm trying to sleep!" he said.  
I kicked him in the stomach lightly.  
"Too bad. Dar said to wake you up." I said, chuckling.  
He grabbed my foot and I fell on the bed, right in between them. They squashed me so I couldn't move. I must've woken everyone else up, because next thing I knew, Two-bit was laying on top of all three of us, grinning like an idiot in his Mickey Mouse boxers.  
"Get off! You're heavy fatass!" I said to Two-bit, trying to squirm out.  
"Hey!" he shouted, "I am not a fatass!"  
"Really now?" I said, and poked his stomach, which was indeed getting fat, "Lay off the Chocolate Cake Two-bit."  
"Oh that's it!" he said. Soda and Pony rolled over a bit and Two-bit tickled my sides.  
"Stop it!" I said, laughing so hard Dally came in to see what was so funny.  
He saw Two-bit on top of me and Soda and Pony laughing their asses off next to the bed.  
"Say you're sorry!" Two-bit said.  
"Never! Dally! Help!" I said, laughing even harder.  
Dally jumped on Two-bit, who fell on me.  
"Ow...I didn't mean like that Dal..." I grunted.  
I saw him smirk. He got off me and dragged Two-bit with him. I got up and Dally threw his arm around my shoulders. I was in my clothes from yesterday and Dally didn't have a shirt on. He must've caught me staring, because he said, "You like what you see?" I saw him smirk again, and I blushed. We entered the kitchen quietly, but Soda came up from behind us, still laughing. I saw Katy and Darry talking by the stove, but they were pretty much whispering because I couldn't hear what they were saying.  
"So what's going on today?" I said.  
"Well, I've got work..so do Steve and Soda." Darry said.  
Soda was looking around for something, but I couldn't tell what.  
"Hey Ci..." Leah said.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Me and Darry were talking last night. And I realized that we never spend time at home. Would you mind it if we moved in with these guys?" she said.  
I smiled. "Sure!"  
Darry just smiled, as did Leah. Tomorrow we were to get our stuff out of the house, which believe me it wasn't much. All we owned were our beds, which we weren't keeping, and a few things that we needed. I grabbed my clothes, my diary, my sketch pad, a few of my books, my necklace, and my switchblade that my dad gave me on the last birthday I spent with my family. It was black, with the exception of a blue dragon on it. The blade itself was still as bright as the day he picked it up from the store. I never used the blade..I just notmally kept it for self defense.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's it for now. Might add more if I get bored. Yes, I know this is just proving that I have no life. XD But it's 11 PM here, so what the heck am I supposed to do? Homework? As if! XD 


	10. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

I'm back! Anyone miss me? XD I know ya'll did. As for my secret about updating-it ain't that hard. Go to 'Stories' and hit edit. Just export one of the chapters, than edit it with the words for the new chapter instead of the ones from the chapter you exported.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We moved in and agreed I would get the couch since I was the youngest of the two of us. For a while, it was just me, Leah, and Pony, but soon people started coming over. Lulu came over first. Than her and Ponyboy took a walk together, and the last thing we heard was them talking about sunsets and books and drawing. Then Two-bit and Caryn came over. I looked at Caryn, who walked over and sat with us on the couch. Two-bit decided to eavesdrop because he didn't trust us. He was waiting to get a bucket of glue or something dumped on his head, I think. Not long after, Dally finally showed up, and when I got up to stretch, he picked me up and spun me around.  
"Dally! Stop!" I giggled.  
_Wait...did I just GIGGLE?_ I thought.  
He set me down and gave me a kiss on the lips, his arms still around my waist. The kiss soon turned passionate, but then someone interrupted us by throwing a crayon at me. I looked and saw Leah laughing. I glared at her, picked up the crayon, and threw it back. But she ducked, so it hit Two-bit instead, who then tried to throw it back at me, but hit Caryn because of his horrible aim. I laughed at him. Then Caryn threw the crayon at me, but it hit Dally.  
"Crayon fight!" Leah yelled and pulled 10 different crayons out of my bag.  
She threw them in random directions, each of them hitting someone. By the end of the crayon fight, Two-bit got hit the most, so he had to pick up all my crayons and put them back into the box, in alphabetical order. I laughed and Dally sat on the couch, and I layed on it, putting my head in his lap.  
"Hey Two-bit! That's magenta, not pink." I said.  
"Same thing!" he said.  
"No it isn't. There's a difference. Pink is light red and magenta is a mixture of red and blue." I said, chuckling.  
He stuck his tounge out at me. He went to put them back in my bag after he was finished, and saw my sketchpad, which was open to the picture I had just finished coloring yesterday. The one of the gang as ponies.  
"Hey Ci. What's this?" he said, holding it up.  
We all looked over at it and I blushed.  
"Oh it's just something I drew...Nothing really." I said, getting up and taking it from his hands.  
But Dally took it from my hands and looked hard at it. He saw the pony was like him-the one with a cigarette in its mouth, and chuckled. Leah and Caryn looked at it from Dally's sides. They both spotted a certain pony in Mickey Mouse boxers and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Two-bit asked.  
Caryn took the picture and pointed to the pony.  
"Hey! That's me!" he said, laughing.  
I turned bright red. Nobody had ever seen my artwork. I was always to shy to let anyone see it.  
"We should frame this and hang it in here." Caryn suggested.  
"Let's wait for Darry and see what he says." Leah said, "I think it's cute Ci."  
She gave me a hug and Caryn said she'd hold onto the picture so she could show Darry and the others.  
When everyone was home, and we were eating dinner, Caryn brought up the subject of the picture. Pony commented that he already saw it, but didn't see it colored yet. She pulled the picture out and put it in the middle of the table. Everyone was in it except Lulu, but that was because she wasn't around I drew it. Leah asked Darry if we could frame it and hang it in the living room, and he nodded. After dinner it was hung up. I yawned and decided to lay on the couch. Dally let me use his lap as a pillow again and I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how fortunate I was to have met these guys. I thought back to a time before I met them...

**Dream**

I smelled smoke...lots of smoke. I looked around frantically and saw my old home, my old bedroom.

_ What am I doing here? _I thought, breathng heavily.

I looked around the house, and saw my mother's body, or what was left of it, on fire.  
"Mom!" I cried. My dad was sitting next to her, crying. He was still alive. For now.  
"Ciara!" he said.  
"Dad!" I cried and ran up to him.  
His body was suddenly engulfed in flames.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I cried.  
I felt a hand pulling me. I looked and saw Leah. She was trying to save me.  
"Come on! We have to get out of here!" she shouted.  
"But what about Mommy and Daddy?" I cried.  
She looked sad all of a sudden. "There's nothing we can do Ci..." she said. 

**End Dream**

I woke up. It was still dark outside and Dally was now laying next to me. I must have woke him up though.  
"You ok, Ci?" he asked, with a sense of worriedness in his voice.  
"Yeah..." I said shakily. 

_It must've just been a nightmare...but why did it feel so real? _I thought.

"You sure?" Dally asked. He pushed a strand of my hair out of my face and I nodded. I snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now. XD  
Oh...and this chapter reminds me. I finally finished the actual picture of that. XD I'll try to get it scanned if anyone wants to see it, but it'll probably take a while.  



	11. At the Double

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Nothing to say here 'cept that my anorexic cat's dead now. sob

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow...someone turn off that damn light..." I mumbled, as the sunshine filled my eyes.

I heard Dally chuckle, and a punched him playfully in the arms. He got on top of me and tickled my sides. I began to laugh, which woke everyone else up.

"God you two...get a room!" Leah said.

"We just might." Dally said, kissing me on the lips.

"You wish." I said, punching him playfully in the stomach this time.

Leah just laughed. I decided to get up and went to get a shower. When I was done, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair.

_Is it true? Do I really love Dally that much? _I sighed as I thought. _He's not a thing like how the others described him...unloving...uncaring...No...he's different. There's no way he's like what they said..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. I opened the door and saw Dally staring at me.

"You almost done? You've been in here for an hour." he said.

"Yeah...just finished." I said.

We joined the others at the table, but I found there was no seat for me.

"Oh, you are real polite guys." I said in a mock angry tone.

"I know we are!" Two-bit said as he burped.

The whole table laughed and I just rolled mey eyes.

"You could always sit on my lap." Dally said, smirking.

I looked at him.

"Fine. I will. Since nobody will be polite." I said, glaring at Two-bit, who was still laughing, and sat on Dally's lap. Dally put his arms around my waist, and I blushed.

"Ciara and Dally sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leah said. (A/N: I was about to put the other version, but I dunno if it's FF appropriate. XD)

I stuck my tounge out at her and everyone laughed.

After we all ate, Dally asked me if I would go to the movies with him later tonight. I said sure, and Johnny and Pony decided to tag along. We goofed around until it was time to go to the movies. It was a place called The Nightly Double. It wasn't exactly the fanciest place, but hey, it was something. I paid no attention to the movie-just kept trying to think of why I felt the way I did around Dally. Apparently, Dally wasn't paying attention either. He was busy flirting with a Soc girl in front of us. I glared at him, and he immeadiately stopped.

"Come on Ci. Let's go somewhere else." He said, helping me up and we walked away.

"What was with that Dal?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing..." he said, trying to act innocent.

I got in front of him, turned around and glared at him.

"Seriously! Who asks a girl out to the movies, then flirts with another one when she's sitting right next to them!" I shouted.

I didn't give Dally time to answer, I just ran. I ran and ran until I reached the park. I sat on the swing and cried.

"You ok?" I heard someone say.

I panicked at first, but looked up anyway. I nodded quietly.

"My name's Tim Shepard." he said, "What're you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm Ciara...I came here because I got mad at someone." I said.

Just them I saw Dally running towards me.

"Ci! There you are!" he yelled, panting.

I just jerked my head in the other direction.

"What're you doing here with my girl Shepard?!" Dal yelled.

I turned a bright crimson red at what he said, but just stayed quiet.

"Woah Dal, calm down. I didn't know." Tim said, backing away from Dally, who looked like he was ready to punch someone's face in, "I better get going I guess."

Tim walked off and as soon as he was gone, Dally turned my head so I had to look into his eyes.

_Something changed about his eyes. The night I had met him, they were filled with hatred and anger...now they're soft...and sweet..._I thought.

"Ci...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you purposely. I'm...I'm sorry." he said.

"I love you Dal...it hurts me when you flirt with other girls. You see how you got when I was talking with Tim? It's the same concept." I said.

"I love you too Ci." he said, and he kissed me.

I was shocked at what he had just said.

"Come on...it's getting late." he said, and helped me up.

"Dally? Did I seriously hear you say you're sorry?" I said chuckling.

"Um...heh..." He said, trying to avoid admitting it, "Ci, remember how I told Shepard you my girl?"

I nodded.

"Will you be my girl?" he asked.

I blushed and said, "Yes!" and I hugged him. He slipped his ring on my finger and I played with it for a bit. It was a little bit big, but what the hey. I felt like I was the happiest girl alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokie...I'll try to write more later! Whee! It let me actually upload this instead of exporting and yada yada! XD


	12. Author's Note

Hiya guys! Just letting ya'll know I didn't forget ya'll. I've been really busy with a thing at school and stayed until 4:30 for the past few days. I may be able to update tonight, I may not. That is not a promise. XD Just wanted to let ya'll know that. And to anyone who PM'ed me. Sorry, but FF's being a bitch and I haven't gotten a single email from them. Not even about reviews. And now my bro's being an ass and telling me to get off even though he gets the computer every damn night. So byez!


	13. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Yipes! x.x Too long! Sorry guys, Pokemon Diamond owns my soul. lmfao

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dally and I walked around for a bit. We went up to Buck's, but he started flirting with yet another girl, so I left. I walked around, trying to stay away from cars and busy streets. I saw Pony and Johnny sleeping in the lot.

"What're you two doing here at this hour?" I said, nudging Pony in the ribs with my toes.

"Hmmmmm..." He mumbled, but got up and rubbed his eyes, "Ciara? What're you doing here? What happened to Dally?"

"I could care less right now." I said, Come on, we better get home. It's almost 2 in the morning."

Pony silently got up and followed me as we walked back to the Curtis house. Johnny decided to stay in the lot though.

**Lulu's POV**

I laid awake, streching out on the floor. Darry was reading the newspaper, and Soda was laying on the couch. It was 2 in the morning and neither Ciara nor Pony had come home yet. Leah was pacing back and forth, checking the clock or the window every 5 seconds. Pony walked in, Ciara following him. Darry started yelling at Pony, then he slapped him, and Pony ran off. I jumped up and ran out the door following him, until I ended up in the park, seeing him knocked out and Johnny shaking...and I also saw a dark lump sitting in a pool of dark liquid by the fountain. I gasped.

**Ciara's POV**

After Lulu and Pony ran out the door, Leah took me into Pony and Soda's room and told me I was to stay in there until I learned to notify her if I was coming home late. I sat on the bed and looked at the open window, and decided to run away. I had no clue where I'd go...as long as it was away from here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness. (points up) I'll try to update more later.


	14. The Church

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Bad news guys. I kinda...erm...got myself grounded from the computer on weekdays. x.x But I'll try to sneak on if I can to update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leah's POV**

The next morning I woke up and noticed the house was quiet. I looked around and saw Darry sitting in the chair, holding the paper. I looked over and thought I saw a slight tear in his eye too.

"What's the matter Dar?" I said.

He just quietly turned the paper so I could see. It had a picture of Johnny and Pony on the cover. I snatched the paper from his hands and read it about 20 times before it finally sunk in that Johnny had killed a Soc.

"Lulu and Ciara are missing too." I heard Soda say from behind me.

My face turned white.

"C-Ci's missing?" I said.

Soda nodded. I sunk to the floor and tears formed in my eyes.

_I promised mom...I promised her I'd take care of Cici. I have to find her!_ I thought, panicing.

I ran towards the door and I bumped into someone, and fell down. I looked up and saw Dally. I immeaditly glared at him, knowing he had something to do with this.

"Where's Ci?" he said, actually helping me up.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I shouted.

He just looked at me, puzzled.

"She ran away last night." Soda said.

The cigarette that was in Dally's mouth fell to the floor as he tried to grasp what Soda just told him. I just pushed past him, running out the door.

"Where are you going Leah?" Darry asked.

"I'm going to find my little sister!" I yelled back.

**Ciara's POV**

I woke up and heard birds singing. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rememebr where I was.

_Oh yeah...that's right...I ran away. _I thought.

I decided I should look for proper shelter, so I don't get sick. I continued walking, and saw a church. When I walked inside, I saw two people in there already.

_Is that who I think it is? _I thought. _It is! It's Pony and Lulu!_

I nudged Pony in the stomach with my toe.

"Ughhhh..." He said, beginning to wake up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty...get up." I said, nudging him again.

"Cici...Is that you?" he said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"No, it's the magical fairy from the world of love and sweets...Of course it's me!" I said.

Lulu was awake now, and she laughed. I cracked a smile.

"Where's Johnnycakes?" he said.

"He probably went to get food." said Lulu.

I stared at them like they were crazy.

"Johnny's with ya?" I said.

"Oh...You didn't know Ci?" Lulu said.

"Know what?" I said.

Pony explained the story from last night and I gasped.

"No way...Johnny?" I said.

Pony just nodded. Just then, Johnny walked in the door.

"Ciara?" he said, staring at me.

"In the flesh." I said.

I looked over at him. The fact that he had killed a Soc didn't change the fact that he looked like a lost little puppy.

"What're you doing here? Where's Dally?" he said.

"I ran away." I said, then I added something in a low, hurt tone "I could care less what happens to him."

"Really sounds like it..." Pony whispered to Lulu.

I kicked some dirt in his face and Johnny began unloading some of the grocerys he bought.

"Now stop fighting you two." Johnny said. "We better learn to get along if we wanna stay here." Johnny said.

"Yes mommy." I said in a mocking tone to Johnny.

Lulu and I laughed, and I sat in the corner, and dozed off as they began reading Gone with the Wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter's kinda long...to make up for not updating in a while. Hope ya'll liked it! Will try to update more later.


	15. Fire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Ok, luckily, my bro don't know I'm grounded. XD So here's a nice little update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, we sat around, eating nothing but bolonga. I used to love it...but after 5 days of nothing but it, I was getting kinda sick. One morning I walked outside and watched the sunrise, smoking a cigarette, and playing with my switchblade. When I was about to walk back in, I heard a familiar voice that made my blood run cold.

"Ci? That you?" I heard.

I looked over and saw Dally sneaking over. I just tried to ignore him and as I was about to walk inside, he grabbed me by the waist and rested his chin on my head. It was just then I realized how short I was.

"What's the matter Ci? Why did ya run away like that?" he asked.

I broke free from his grasp.

"Ya wanna know why? Because I'm sick of you flirting with every girl you see and I'm sick of Leah telling me what to do, when to do it, and HOW to do it!" I screamed.

I was suprised Pony, Johnn, or Lulu hadn't run out to see what happened yet. I stormed inside, dropping my cigarette on the way. When I sat in the corner, Dally walked in, and nudged Pony's sleeping body. He also made some smart remarks at Pony's now blond hair, and I snickered. Dally looked at me, and I could tell he was hurt by what I had said earlier. He offeredd us all breakfast, but I declined, saying I wasn't feeling well, and crawling up in the corner and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I could feel heat all around me. It was bright...very bright...I could even hear children screaming. I got up and saw flames everywhere. I panicked. I wished for anyone to be there-Johnny, Pony, Dally, even Leah, but no one came.

"Dal! She's still in there!" I heard a shout as I passed out.

**Dally's POV**

"Dal! She's still in there!" Pony shouted at me as I pulled him through the window.

_Oh shit! Ciara! _I thought. She was all I thought about from that moment.

I had already gotten Johnny and Pony out, and they got the little brats out. Johnny was pretty bad, but Pony was ok. Who I was really worried about right now was Ciara. I knew she didn't mean what she said to me...she couldn't have. I finally found her passed out in the spot she was in when we left. I picked her up and carried her out, and one of the doctors took her from hands, and I passed out.

**Ciara's POV**

_Am I in...Heaven? Nah...smells too much like medicine. _I thought as I opened my eyes and saw the white hospital room.

"Ciara! You're awake! I am so glad you're ok! I'm sorry for what I said!" I heard, as I felt someone hugging me.

It was Leah.

"I'm sorry too sis...I shouldn't have run away." Isaid, starting to cry.

"Oh my, she's finally awake!" someone in the doorway said.

I saw Two-bit there, grinning his normal Two-bit grin.

"Hey Two-bit," I said, smiling.

He walked ove, and gave me a noogie.

"You guys had us worried sick!" He said.

I laughed and said, "Two-bit! You're messing up my hair!"

He let out a luagh and I asked, "How's Dally?"

"He's good...considering he saved your life." Leah said.

My mouth flew open. Even after what I said, Dally still ran back in to the burning church to save me. I was shocked. I couldn't think of what to say.

"The nurses said he'll be out in about a week or two. You, on the other hand, should be out tomorrow." She added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Review peoples! XD


	16. Making up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

This would have been updated sooner, but my school comp's an ass and blocked FanFiction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by, very slowly I might add, and the next day had come. I was to get out the minute Leah got here so she could sign some papers. I couldn't wait, because I knew what the first thing I would do was after I got out- visit Dally. After all, he had saved my life.

"Ohhhh Ciiiiccccciiiiii! It's time to gooooo!" Leah walked in my door and said.

"Can I meet you out front Leah? I need to see someone." I said, smiling.

"Sure." She said, knowing who it was.

"Thanks." I said, and gave her a hug.

I ran down the hall to the room number Two-bit had given me yesterday. A nurse walked out.

"God that kid's horrible..." She whispered.

"Um...is this Dallas Winston's room?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want to see him?" the nurse asked. I nodded my head.

"You're one brave soul..." she whispered.

I slowly opened the door.

"Dally?" I said, sticking my head in.

"Ci?" He asked.

I sat down by his hospital bed and hugged him around the neck.

"Thanks for saving me Dal." I said.

"I couldn't let you burn in there...the little kids were one thing, but you're something else." he said.

I giggled.

"I better get going...Leah'll think we're up to something." I said, getting up.

"Wait...Ci...I'm sorry for what I did. The girl at the party, that was Sylvia. She's my exgirl and she started flirting with me." he said.

"It's ok...I believe you. I'll come back and see you later." I said, smiling as I walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, but my bro wants to go on now...I'll try to update later if possible. x.x


	17. Rumble Time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

XD I managed to get on again. Yay! Oh, and no, neither Johnny nor Dally will die, because I don't have the heart to do that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside and Leah was waiting for me. We walked home(in other words: to the Curtis house) together and barely talked. I was too happy to talk right now anyway-so I was fine with that. It was starting to get dark, but neither of us really cared. The minute we walked in the door, I heard a shout.

"You cheated!" I heard. I saw Soda and Steve playing poker.

"Did not!" Soda said.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no- Oh hi Ciara!" Soda said, waving to me.

I chuckled and looked at them. _Boys will be boys..._ I thought. I saw Darry in a tight black shirt and a very blode Ponyboy sitting on the couch.

"Hey...what time is it anyways?" Leah said.

"6:30...we're waiting on Two-bit to get here." Darry said.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Oh that's right...no one told you yet. There's gonna be a huge rumble tonight. Our outfit, Shepard's outfit, and some of the Brumly boys against the Socs." Soda said, trying to pull an ace out of his shoe.

The boys got fed up with waiting, so they ran out, and Two-bit was right in the door as they left, so he followed them. Leah said it was best we didn't go, so I just pulled out a notebook and wrote a bit to a story I started a while back.

(Fastforwarding a bit...nothing really interesting happens...blah blah blah. XD)

The boys walked back in, sounding like a herd of elephants. Caryn, Katy, and Lulu had come over not to long ago, and the five of us were playing poker.

"We won!" Two-bit came running in screaming.

He picked Caryn up and spun her around, then put her down, giving her a kiss. The whole scene didn't shock me much...It was obvious they liked each other after all. What really shocked me was when Darry did the same to Katy. It had obviously shocked her too, because she was blushing madly afterwards, and he was even.

"Awwww! Lovebirds! Lovebirds!" Soda and Steve singsonged, while dancing around the two of them.

The rest of us all laughed, and at first Darry looked liek he was gonna punch their face in, but then he smiled. I must admit, it's pretty impossible not to smile at SodaPop. I realized Pony wasn't with them...so I decided to ask why.

"I think you guys are short someone...Where's Pony?" I said.

"I think he ran off with Dally to the hospital to tell Johnny the good news." Steve said.

"I thought Dally was in the hospital." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"So did we...He must've gotten out." Darry said.

I was about to get up, but Leah stopped me.

"You are not going anywhere little missy, at least not until I get my money back." she said.

I smirked and and looked at the huge pile of money next to me...all my winnings from the other four.

"Fine...If you're willing to wait forever." I said.

We played more, and all that happened was I won even more from Leah. Shortly, Pony and Dally walked in the door, both looked as beat up as the others.

"Dally!" I screamed, and hugged him.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing me.

"What's this I hear you left the hospital?" I said, in a motherly tone.

"Now who told you that completely true statement?" he said, smirking.

I jerked my thumb towards Soda and Soda just smiled.

"So wait...where's that party you promised, Soda?" Pony said.

Soda tried to dodge the question.

"Hey guys, how's Johnny doing?" Soda said, changing the subject.

"Better." Dally said, "He'll be out in a week or two."

I smiled and returned to my seat at the table, so Leah could continue her pathetic attempt at winning her money back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoot! Long one for once! XD Review peoples! More reviews I get, the longer the next chapter'll be. That's how I'm gonna do it from now on.


	18. New Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

I'll try to update once a day now. Heehee

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was the first awake the next morning. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about anything. I looked over and Dally was sleeping soundly next to me.

_Dally looks so much nicer when he's asleep...wait, better not tell him that. He might do someting bad. _I thought, laughing to myself.

I carefully removed his arm from around my waist and got up to cook breakfast. In the kitchen, I went to the fridge, grabbed everything I needed, and began cooking eggs, bacon, and toast. I made sure I made alot, because by now I had known these guys, and I also knew they ate alot...especially Two-bit.

"Ciara?" What're you doing up so early?" I heard a sleepy voice behind me say.

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air because it had shocked me, but I turned and saw it was only Ponyboy.

"Oh, ya know. Just cooking breakfast." I said.

I saw him grab a choclate cake out the fridge.

"Can't forget this." he said.

"Soda didn't make that, did he?" I said, scared.

"No. Darry did...last night." Pony said, laughing.

I chuckled and continued cooking breakfast, when someone else walked in.

"Morning Ponyboy...Morning Ciara." I heard a quiet voice say.

I knew instantly it was Lulu. Her and I had gotten quite close in the church, but not as close as her and Pony had gotten.

"Morning Lulu." Pony had said.

I was even beginning to think they liked each other...maybe. Pony went to wake everyone up, since I was almost done cooking.

"Um...Ciara, can I ask you something?" Lulu said.

"Sure...what is it?" I said.

"How do you know if someone likes you?" she asked.

"Why? Is there someone you like?" I asked.

She blushed and I knew right away she liked Ponyboy.

"Here's what I say-just tell him." I said.

"B-But..." she started.

I looked at her and Pony came back in, followed by what looked like a herd of elephants.

"What, don't wake me up?" Dally said, wrapping hs arms around my waist.

"That's what I sent Pony to do." I said, smiling.

"I'd rather you do it." he said.

"I noticed." I said, rolling my eyes.

I gave everyone their food and, as we were eating, I glanced at Lulu. She was talking with Ponyboy, so I hoped everything was going good. Next thing I knew though, the two of them were blushing. I chuckled and stared at everyone else.

_I better get used to this...this is my new family._ I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short, but remember peoples, Review!


	19. This whole family's nuts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Wow I feel loved. o.o 8 reviews for that chapter? XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours, we did absolutely nothing...except yell at Two-bit for turning up the TV so loud. Mickey Mouse was beginning to annoy me...alot. So I went outside for a bit and leaned on the railing, looking at the sky. Johnny's trial would be in a few days, but I was hoping he would be let off easy. Hell, I was hoping I'd be let off easy. I just learned that even I was in the trial, as well as Pony and Lulu, for running away. I sighed.

_This isn't what I really planned on happening here...falling in love with a hood...running away from home...God life is so confusing sometimes. And now, once I get everything straightened out, I might get taken away!_ I thought.

"You okay Ci?" I heard a voice say.

I turned my head and saw Soda. I liked how he was always there for me to lean on. Hell, so was Dally. I smiled a bit. The life I imagined when Leah first described this place was the exact opposite of this.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." I said.

"So you aren't fine now?" he asked.

Ok, maybe Soda asked a few too many questions sometimes, but this whole family had it's flaws, right? I mean, Darry's obsessed over his muscles, Pony's too quiet, Soda is too friendly, Steve's a royal jackass, Two-bit watches too much Mickey Mouse, Dally's a hood...a hot hood, but still a hood, and Johnny...well...he's just Johnny. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but yeah.

"Shut it." I said, flicking some ash from my cigarette in his direction.

"Someone's worried about the trial, aren't they?" he said knowingly.

"I said shut it." I said, flicking another ash in his direction.

He smiled and knocked the cigarette out of my hand.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be ok." he said.

I couldn't help but smile. Soda did have that effect on people after all. He went back inside, leaving me to my thoughts. Of course, I could still hear Mickey Mouse, so I was getting much thinking done anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness, I'll try to get another part out tonight though. I'm a little preoccupied with a few thinks right now. x.x Remember peoples, Review!


	20. School Stinks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Sorry for the recent dead-ness guys. I'm so fucking mad and sad right now. In short- My account on a different site got hacked, did something bad, got me banned, and now the admins took my most valuable possesions, and left me horrible feedback, calling me aliar, and thinking I did it. So yeah...I ain't feeling my best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lulu's POV**

Pony and I had just departed for a little walk, since Mickey Mouse was beginning to get annoying. We walked over to the lot where Johnny sometimes sleeps.

"So Lulu...Do you have any family?" Pony asked.

"Yeah...I live with my aunt ." I said, quietly.

He nodded.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"My dad died...and my mom left me." I said, staring into the sky.

The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful.

"The sunset's so beautiful..." I said, absent-mindedly.

"Yeah.." Pony said, also staring and smiling, "but not as beautiful as you."

I blushed as red as a ripe tomato, and Pony was blushing too, realizing what he just said.

**Ciara's POV**

I groaned, realizing in an instint what horror I'd have to put up with next week. School.

"What's the matter Ci?" Dally asked.

I was laying on the couch, with my head resting in his lap.

"School, that's what. Teachers hate me." I said.

"They do not." Leah said, "You just don't do your work."

"Do too...The teachers despise me." I said, closing my eyes.

"Well, we still have the weekend to look forward to." Leah said.

"Yeah..Yeah Whatever." I said.

She threw a sock at me.

"Shove it in your mouth." she said.

"Ew no! Lord knows where that's been." I said, throwing it back at her.

"Yeah, my foot." she said, laughing.

"And where's your foot been, eh?" I asked.

"Apparently, it needs to go up your ass." she said.

I stuck my tounge out at her turned around, facing Dally.

"No if ya'll dun mind, I'm gonna get to sleep." I said.

And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in a really bad mood right now, so I'm gonna go. I'll try to upload tomorrow, but no promises, kk?

Review!!!


	21. Hiatus

Menga...Decided to put this story on Hiatus for a bit. I dunno why..I just haven't got the urge to write much in this yet...plus I have extreme writer's block. So...yeah...if you have any ideas, message me with them, 'cuz then the hiatus wll be shorter than planned. XD But keep in mind I have finals this week, so I still won't be writing as much...but on the bright side-as soon as finals are up- No more school! Yippeee!! Haha...like I said, message me with ideas, mmkay?

Your lovable author,

Mew.Hinote 

PS- I will, however be starting a few new stories soon...none Outsiders related though. I'm gonna have a Sonic one, Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, One Piece, and eventually Kingdom Hearts. I might start the Sonic one today if I get bored enough.


	22. The END! Or is it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. I only own my two characters, Ciara and Leah

Ok, Ok, I literally died now. I just got off banning not too long ago, but they extended it for another month, and needless to say, I am PO'ed. This will be the end of this series...but I may write a sequal if ya'll are good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up, feeling a little sick. I looked around and saw nobody...except Leah. She was sleeping too, so I nudged her.

"Leah...?" I said quietly.

"Hmn...?" she said quietly.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I dunno...maybe Darry or someone left a note...go check." She said, stretching.

I looked everywhere, but didn't see a note anywhere.

"Nothing." I said.

"That's odd. Normally they would say something if they were going somewhere." Leah said.

"Maybe we should go look for them." I said.

Leah nodded and we headed out the door. We walked all around town, but didn't go too far. Still, we didn't see them anywhere. I sighed as I sat down on the swing at the park.

"Where could they have gone?" Leah said, pulling out a box of cigarettes. She tossed one my way and lit it for me.

"That's a good question." I said, looking around.

The whole town was quiet except for the wind.

"Why does this place feel like a ghost town?" Leah asked.

_You know...she has a point..._ I thought, looking around.

I looked around and saw a girl about my age walking down the street. She had brown hair that reached her waist, and was wearing plain jeans and a white teeshirt. She waved to me and I looked at her. She walked over to me.

"Hi, I've never seen you around here...my name's Bee Jay. It's short for Billi Jean." she said.

"I'm Ciara Tribal...are you new around here or something?" I asked.

"No...I've lived here my entire life...are you new?" Bee Jay asked.

I shook my head, "My sister Leah and I lived here for about 8 months now."

"Huh...that's odd...I would've thought I'd have seen you around at least." Bee Jay said.

"Yeah...well, we're looking for my boyfriend and our friends right now." I said, sadly, wondering where Dally went.

"I know pretty much everyone here in Tulsa. Maybe I can help!" Bee Jay said, smiling, "What's his name?"

"Dallas Winston." I said, quietly.

"Now that's impossible. Dally Winston's been dead for about 10 years now." Bee Jay said.

I was shocked. "But that's impossible! I was just sleeping with him last night!"

Leah walked over to where we were.

"No, it's true...he's my grandfather." she said.

My eyes went wide.

"Who's you're grandmother?" I asked, scared.

"I don't know...never met either of them and my mom doesn't like talking about them much." she said.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"2007...are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...just that...I've been transported about 40 years in the future." I said, extremely quietly.

"Ok...are you sure...?" Bee Jay asked, backing away slowly.

I looked around and everything looked the same.

"Look, you can some live with me, util we figure out how to get you two back. Because oddly enough, I believe you two. Probably because you look exactly like a girl in a picture my mom has of my grandpa." Bee Jay said, as she pulled out a picture.

Its ends where tattered and ripped, and in the picture was a group of people ranging from 14 to 20. I recognized the whole gang in the picture- Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, Lulu, Caryn, Katy, Leah, Dally, and even myself.

"I think that's my grandmother...I wish I could have met her. Momma never liked Grandpa for some reason." Bee Jay said.

She led us to her house, which I recugnized immeadiately. It was the Curtis house!

As we walked inside, it still looked the same.

"Momma! I'm home!" Bee Jay said, tossing her shoes by the door. I looked at the wall where we had hung the pony picture. It was still hanging there, but someone had put it in a frame.

"I brought some friends with me. I hope you don't mind." she said.

She walked in the kitchen, and in there was a woman who, apparently, was Bee Jay's mother. She had long brown hair, and green-blue eyes. She looked pretty young, even though I knew she wasn't too young.

"Not at all dear. I'm Hannah Winston. Nice to meet you." she said to me and Leah.

"I'm Ciara and this is my older sister Leah." I said.

"Um, can I speak to my sister alone for a second?" Leah said, and she pulled me to the side.

"Ok, this is seriously freaky." she said.

"Naw, I didn't notce! If you're freaked out, try being me, just meeting my boyfriend's daughter!" I said.

"You have a point there. It'd be best to leave our last names a secret until we find what's going on, mmkay?" Leah said.

I nodded, and we turned back to Bee Jay and Hannah. We stayed for dinner, and they even let us sleep. Guess tomorrow we'll just have to adjust to our new surroundings...again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm...end? Haha, corny ending, I know, but still. I'll probably do a sequal in a little bit. I really need to get things straight though. Because guess what, I'm going to summer school! Isn't that just great? Not. Ah well...Thanks for reading and MESSAGE ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE SEQUAL.


End file.
